Masquerade
by Ayns and Sky
Summary: A Puck/Sabrina one-shot for pixiewings00 for the "No Matter What" chapter 16 review game. A/U story taking place when Sabrina and Puck are 17, attending a Halloween Masquerade. Romance, trickery, a disco ball, enough fluff to kill a person! Tad steamy :3


**A/N:**

**Sky: **HIIIIII! We're here with our first one-shot as per our **Review Game/Contest **for No Matter What. This story is for **pixiewings00. As per her request, this is an A/U one-shot that takes place at a Halloween masquerade, and at some point, a disco ball falls. Also, I couldn't remember the name of the song, so I picked one I liked and just took the American parts for the title. ^^**

**THIS STORY IS A/U. IT TAKES PLACE WHEN SABRINA AND PUCK ARE 17, THE SCARLET HAND IS GONE, AND THE LITTLE GRIMM BABY BOY IS NAMED CORY.**

Also there's a cameo appearance from something else Ayns and I love :D We got the okay from pixiewings00 to put it in. Cookies if you know who they are and what they're from!

Costumes mentioned: Sailor Moon (from… uh… Sailor Moon), Hello Kitty, Rogue (X-men), a catgirl (think pervy) Wonderwoman (DC comics) and… a pirate. :3

**Ayns: **I believe this constitutes a landmark for myself, personally.... this makes the shortest oneshot that I have ever contributed to.

I kid you not, I have an extremely hard time keeping my oneshots...short. I once got assigned to do a short story for English class and came back with a 63-page story. My teacher almost failed me until I pointed out that she told me there was no maximum page length. I'm pretty sure she never made that mistake again...

But I'm a firm believer that creativity should not be contained by limits!

This was much fun to write, especially with our little cameo because it's been awhile since Sky and I explored them. The concept was too much fun to pass up...and I particularly loved, as always, Charming.

I dunno what it is about that guy, but I can't get enough of him...if I ever met him IRL (if he existed IRL) I'd probably be like Daphne and throw my arms around him without warning.

**Sky: **And holy crap she just topped me in talking a lot. **One last warning, this story's a big steamier than our others, seeing as how the characters are 17. If that makes you uncomfortable, go away now please :3** That being said, ENJOY!

_*********_

_**Masquerade**_

_*********_

"Explain to me again how we got ourselves roped into going to something like this?" Puck tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he guided the car up the long, long, long driveway that lead to William Charming's mansion. "I mean, does Charming really need us to attend his charity event?"

He looked over at the girl in the passenger seat - the actual owner of the car that he was driving, who also happened to be his girlfriend. His extremely hot girlfriend, but then again, what else would the King of Faerie have?

Sabrina sighed, looking less enthusiastic than her companion. "After what Dad caught us doing, Mom said we should probably do some good for the community. And it IS for charity, and gets us out of the house. Besides, could be worse. We could be taking Daphne, Cory, and Red trick-or-treating like Uncle Jake is doing."

She glanced down at her own costume, shifting self consciously. It had seemed almost insulting to dress up as a fairytale character, so she'd had to pick something less... awkward. Her first choice had been shot down by Henry, second choice shot down by Veronica, and now...

"By the way, I'm surprised you haven't said anything about my costume yet," Sabrina commented, tugging at a piece of her short sailor uniform. "I swear to god, it was Daphne's idea, and I don't know why we had the costume."

Puck pulled the car up alongside the several dozen others already parked, and looked at her. He grinned. "You in a short sailor skirt?" he asked, running his eyes over her costume. "I'm not complaining."

He'd gone for a different approach in his costume - he was dressed as a pirate, complete with eye patch and sword (not a wooden one this time). Daphne had made the suggestion that he'd go as Peter Pan - he'd sulked and scowled for a week.

Sabrina grinned. "Perv. It's not like I wanted to go as Sailor Moon, ya know. Daphne spent two hours putting my hair in these... These dumpling buns," Sabrina complained.

She opened the door on her side, stepping out and wobbling on her knee high boots. "If I had to be a half naked hero, I could have gone as Wonderwoman and spared myself the hair--but then I'd be in a bathing suit..." She shook her head.

Her hair was only reaching her elbows due to the hair style--pigtail buns on either side of her head--and her short sailor skirt left a big gap of skin exposed from the top of her boots to the hem. She was at least thankful that the bodice of the costume wasn't revealing, with a nice big bow in the front.

Puck pushed open his door and stepped out, eyes lighting up as he looked over at her. "Bathing suit?" he asked, unable to hide his leer. Not that he was trying to. He couldn't resist imagining what Sabrina would look like in such an outfit. "You totally should have gone for that."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, shooting him an annoyed look. "Dad shot down the cat costume, mom shot down the Rogue costume. Something about not wanting me to dye or bleach my hair. Trust me, you would have liked the cat costume. Now let's go inside and get this over with."

Puck walked around the car and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "At least your costume's unique and I won't have any trouble picking you out of the crowd," he said, grinning and kissing her cheek.

"That's true," Sabrina relented, leaning against him for a moment. "I don't really want to end up dancing with the Mad Hatter or anything, so don't wander off, okay?"

"No worries, because I don't really want you dancing with the Mad Hatter, either," Puck said. "For one thing, I don't want to know what that guy's interpretation of 'dance' is. For another, you're mine."

She laughed, then turned him so she could lean up and kiss him. She didn't have to lean nearly as far with her heels on.

It had been a while since she'd had to lean that high, honestly. Ever since they had defeated the Scarlet Hand and gotten Sabrina's little brother back, their relationship had been… okay well, not perfect. But, with their personalities, it was as perfect as they could get.

The pranks had gone down to a minimum after they had turned fifteen. Though Puck enjoyed making Henry explain the different aspects of puberty, the boy really had matured. Of course, instead of pulling pranks and acting like a little boy, Puck had moved on to more 'mature' ways of annoying people. Mainly Henry, who didn't like seeing Sabrina and Puck doing anything adult. It didn't help that any time Puck managed to get a pinch in, Sabrina made a very distinct yelping sound. For that reason, Henry caught Puck every single time if he was within hearing distance.

Sabrina didn't really mind the pinching, but she always made a big show of yelping and slapping his hand whenever he did it. They weren't exactly a mushy or overly romantic couple, but even when they fought, people could hear the love in their voices. And when Sabrina hit Puck, people could see the love in her… well, violence.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go in, Puck," Sabrina said, shaking her head at the memory of the last time she'd had to smack Puck. Soon enough, they'd be eighteen and legal, and she had a feeling it was just going to get worse.

Puck grinned and nodded, and they started up the brightly lit path that led up to the front door. People were still filing it - it looked like there was a huge turnout for the party.

"At least we're not the only ones dressed up--I think I just saw Hello Kitty go in there," Sabrina said, blinking. "So, do you know how to dance? I don't really."

"Do I know how to dance?" Puck repeated. "I'm the King of Faerie and Tricksters, of course I know how to dance!" He flashed her a confident grin. "Don't worry, I'll show you how it's done."

Sabrina cringed. "Maybe we won't be expected to dance..."

"It's a masquerade," Puck said. "I don't think we're supposed to stand against the wall and do nothing but eat refreshments."

Then he grinned slyly. "Though we could always just find a random room to hang out in alone..."

Sabrina's cheeks flushed. "Right. Just what I need--for Charming to call my dad and tell him he caught us fooling around at a party. I'd rather wear the dunce hat."

She paused as they reached the door. "How is it a masquerade if we're not wearing masks?"

"You know, that's a good question and I don't have a clue," Puck said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe Charming was just trying to sound fancy?"

"Maybe," Sabrina murmured, nodding to the doorman as she stepped into the mansion.

Immediately, a swirl of white and gold colors made her feel disoriented, and she reached out to hold onto Puck, feeling dizzy. "Whoa. This place is bright, isn't it?"

She turned to look for her companion, only to blink when he wasn't there. "Puck?"

A mirror near the door caught her attention, and her mouth fell open. Sailor Sabrina no longer looked back at her--the girl in the reflection wore a full length ball gown in shades of cream and gold. The embroidering was intricate, laced with shimmering cloth that literally dazzled when she moved, sleeves sliding off the shoulder with little gold butterflies pinning different pieces in place. Covering the top half of her face was a butterfly mask, the delicate wings spread so that the bottom parts fell over her cheeks in thin tendrils, eye holes in the upper parts. The mask shimmered delicately under the light, golden lines tracing from the center outward.

Even her hair had been changed--intricate twists and curls piled on her head loosely, with golden pins weaved in. It wasn't even painful or heavy with just one larger butterfly on the side.

"Whoa," she mumbled, lifting the hem of her skirt to see gold heels. "Okay, this isn't bad. Puck, are you still a pirate?" She turned to her other side.

That was when it hit her. Not only was she not at the front door, but Puck was nowhere in sight either. Everyone in the sparkling and magical room had a mask on. There were all sorts of colors--dazzling shades of ruby, emerald, sapphire... But everyone, regardless of age or size, gender or attitude, had a mask over their face.

"Well, crap," Sabrina mumbled, reaching up to pull of her mask so Puck could see her.

And then the mask didn't come off.

"...You have got to be kidding me."

"Attention," A regal voice sounded--and of course, everyone gave their attention. Sabrina was no exception.

Standing on a balcony that overlooked the grand ballroom was a man in a dashing royal blue tux, a gold sash over his chest. He had a sword at his side, and his mask had morphed into a dragon breathing fire towards the sky, several inches higher than his face on just one side. The dragon seemed to shift its wings, royal blue to match his suit and glittering. At his side was a beautiful woman in a crimson and gold dress. Her mask resembled a golden swan, and even without her face being shown, it was obvious she was a stunning beauty.

"From the moment you entered this Masquerade," William Charming spoke, as the host. "Your costumes have changed, and you'll find your masks cannot be removed. To keep with the spirit of this event, I'll have to ask that you do not reveal any names or personal information until the clock strikes ten. After that, the masks will be removable, and you may enjoy yourselves freely. There will be a prize to any who locate the person they came with before this time, and dance with them once under the stars."

When he said the word 'stars', the ceiling shifted and morphed into the night sky, twinkling and clear. Many people clapped. Sabrina didn't, too busy trying to search through the crowd for Puck. She saw many blonde men that fit the build, but none of them paid her any attention.

As William swept Snow into the crowd and began to dance with her, Sabrina found herself migrating to the wall and pinning herself to it until Puck came to find her. She hated dances. And she had no way of finding Puck, so until the clock struck ten, she had nothing to do and no one to talk to.

Scowling, she eventually accepted a non-alcoholic drink from one of the servers, glancing into it. Though it was just sparkling cider, it swirled in the glass, creating images in the carbonation of dances in a grand ballroom. She couldn't bring herself to drink it.

"Well, I have to admit, our host has gone rather all out for tonight's event," a smooth, enchanting voice came from beside Sabrina.

The voice belonged to a tall man dressed in a suit of black and silver, a long cloak floating out behind him. The mask he wore was also black, the sides sweeping out and resembling feathered wings. He had wild, pale blonde hair that fell down his back, but it was impossible to discern any of his other features because of the mask.

Sabrina turned and studied him, seeing the blonde hair (although just like her own, it was done more outrageously than she'd seen) and the arrogant attitude of a King. She couldn't help but grin, setting the glass down nearby. "There you are. Did you know this would happen when we walked in?"

He turned to look at her, and smiled. "Not at all," he said. "But it makes for an interesting evening."

He held out one glove-covered hand to her. "Shall we dance?" The smile that he gave her was positively charming and cocky.

Blushing, she reached out and took his hand. "Don't let me look stupid, okay?" The music was slow, and it sounded live. But for the life of her, she couldn't see a band or an orchestra. "At least it's almost time to take off masks."

He merely smiled, and the moment her hand was in his, he was whisking her onto the dance floor. With expert confidence he spun around and drew her in close for the slow dance, his cloak swirling around him with the movement.

"W-wow," Sabrina stammered. "You really do know how to dance. Did it come with being a King, or did you actually have to take classes?" She was completely enamored and charmed, glad her mask hid most of her blush.

"With being a King, naturally," he replied with a chuckle. "All royalty is capable of these things." His eyes twinkled with mischief behind his mask.

"I can still see the mischief," Sabrina shook her head. "It's weird, with these masks on, I can't see your eyes that well."

"I'm sure that's all part of the mystery," he replied. "I can't see yours all that well, either. These masks must be enchanted to obscure eye color."

"You sound more mature, too," Sabrina joked. "But you're charming me more than usual."

He turned them in a circle, making the skirt of her gown swish around her legs. "Isn't that a good thing?" he teased.

"Very," Sabrina murmured shyly. As the dance slowed to a stop, and the clock began to chime, striking ten, she leaned up to kiss him.

Another girl's voice stopped her. "Um... Excuse me."

Sabrina blinked, pulling back to turn and look. The girl to her left was wearing a pure silver and white gown with butterflies pinned in silver all around her puffy sleeves and thick brown hair. She was utterly gorgeous. She had one hand on her hip, looking almost annoyed at Sabrina's dancing companion. "Can I cut in?"

Sabrina opened her mouth to tell the girl off, but Sabrina's companion looked at the new girl, and without hesitation released Sabrina and stepped back. "Of course," he said. He smiled at Sabrina and executed a perfect, courtly bow. "It was a pleasure dancing with you, my dear. You're quite a natural."

"Yeah, she is," came a very familiar, very irritated voice from off to Sabrina's right. The man standing there was wearing a fancy suit of his own, done in emerald green and brilliant silver, with a mask shaped like a magnificent green dragonfly.

And though the upper portion of his face was concealed, he was clearly scowling.

Sabrina turned, blinking. And then her mouth fell open. "What the f... Puck?!"

"Really not funny, Jareth," the other girl sighed, shaking her head.

Jareth chuckled with amusement. "I simply couldn't resist," he said, taking the girl's hand and kissing it softly. He looked at her with love, clearly enjoying her offended attitude.

Puck scowled at Sabrina. "I can't believe this," he said, looking positively put out. "Do you have any idea who you've been dancing with?"

"Well I thought it was you!" Sabrina said in irritation. "He sure acted and sounded like you."

"And I'm sure it was all on purpose," the girl shook her head again. "Come one Jareth, we shouldn't stay long. Toby's probably waiting up for us."

The magic on the masks faded away, allowing them to be removed. Sabrina quickly yanked the butterfly off of her face.

Jareth smiled and reached up to remove his own mask. "Then by all means, we shouldn't keep him waiting, my Queen," he said to his partner. To Puck he nodded. "Have a good rest of the evening, Your Majesty." He said that final bit with a grin.

Puck yanked off his own mask, revealing that he was, indeed, Puck. "You really thought he was me?" he asked, looking at Sabrina. "Do you realize who he is?"

"I have no idea who he is," Sabrina said, scowling at Puck as Jareth and the other girl turned and left. "Some other King who likes to play pranks?"

Puck twitched. "You could say that," he said. "You've been swooning all night over the Goblin King!"

"Goblin King?!" Sabrina demanded. "He didn't look like a goblin to me!"

She hadn't noticed that the music had stopped, and people were mostly just staring at them. Even William Charming had paused in giving the prize to the only couple who had reunited and danced before the time had run out.

"Duh, he's the_ Goblin King, _not a goblin," Puck said with a shake of his head. "The Goblin King is fae, he just rules over the other goblins." He was almost pouting. "How could you have thought he was as charming as me?"

"Actually, I thought he was more charming, and by the way_ I was not swooning over him!" _Sabrina insisted.

"Yes, you were!" Puck insisted right back. "I saw you."

"Then why didn't you come say something sooner, you jerk?" Sabrina put her hands on her hips. "And why are you so jealous?!"

"I didn't realize where you were until right before the chime, and you shouldn't be dancing with anyone but me," Puck insisted.

"Well you should have found me," Sabrina argued. "Before he did!"

"I got sent to a different entrance, I've been looking for you this whole time," Puck shot right back, determined not to lose the argument.

"Good thing you're wearing green, cause you're acting really jealous," Sabrina said. "Maybe I -should- go dance with the Goblin King again."

Puck narrowed his eyes. "I am not jealous," he insisted.

Then he caught Sabrina by the shoulders and pulled her to him, kissing her firmly on the mouth. Sabrina yelped, stumbling into him and forgetting how to talk, let alone argue her point. She almost dropped her mask, eyes fluttering shut.

"...Anyway," William shook his head. He announced the romantic dinner date prize that Beauty and the Beast had won, but barely anyone was paying attention. Puck and Sabrina happened to be standing in the center of the room, so when the music picked back up and a disco ball descended from the ceiling, they were right beneath it. The sparkles played off of them both, and many people (including Beauty and the Beast) clapped. The song 'Starlight Kiss' was playing while the teens obliviously kissed, and no one else made a move to steal the moment from them.

When Puck realized that they were the center of attention - after a thoroughly pleasant kiss from Sabrina - he blushed for just a moment before grinning and eating up the attention. "I think you still owe me a dance," he said with a smirk.

She stared at him, then turned bright scarlet and smacked him. "I'm so not going to dance with you," she said.

Turning on her heel, she hurried through the crowd to get out of the room. She hated being the center of attention like that, and one simply amazing kiss would not get Puck out of the dog house for the way he'd acted. Faced with the choice of having attention, or of having his girlfriend walk out on him, Puck was left with only one decision.

Puck rushed after Sabrina, hurrying from the room after her. He was not going to let her out of his sight!

Sabrina paused when she realized that she'd somehow ended up on the second floor of the mansion. Her angry walking had led her through two halls, only to find a door to a secluded balcony. "What the crap..."

Footsteps sounded behind her, moving quickly, and then slowing as Puck approached her from behind. He slid his arms around her waist. "Gotcha," he murmured with a satisfied smile. He hadn't been paying much attention to where he'd been going - only that he'd been following her.

Sabrina scowled. "I got lost." They could still hear the music coming from inside the mansion.

"Really?" Puck smiled. "I think you've managed to find a good location, actually."

He lowered his head and brushed his lips against her neck, the motion slow and gentle. Sabrina gave a soft sound of pleasure, despite her irritation. Her neck and shoulders were completely bare due to the dress she wore, and apparently ultra-sensitive as well.

"This dress looks amazing on you, by the way, Grimm," Puck murmured, moving his lips over her bare skin, down her neck to kiss her shoulder.

"Puck," Sabrina's protest was entirely too weak. She almost liked it better when he had been an immature prankster--she'd had more control back then.

"I love hearing you say my name like that," Puck whispered. She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

He turned her in his arms so that she was facing him, embracing her tightly and capturing her mouth in a heated kiss meant to sweep her away. It was much more passionate than anything he'd given her in public.

Sabrina gasped against his lips, her hands coming up to wrap around him so she didn't fall to the ground in a puddle of romanced goop. She couldn't remember the last time he'd ever acted so passionate or taken control.

He deepened the kiss at her gasp, one hand sliding up to rest on her back while the other arm remained around her waist. Her body felt soft against his, the fact that both of them were on the way to leaving the teenage stages behind and moving into adulthood being driven home by this fact. He relished in the fact that she was in his arms - that she was his and no one else's.

The mask slid from Sabrina's hands. She found herself gripping at Puck's emerald outfit, pulling him closer and sighing happily. Her chest started to feel tight, and she finally pulled back to breathe, gasping his name. The song in the background was slower now--much more romantic than anything that had played while she'd danced with Jareth.

Puck held her against him, leaving no space between their bodies as his green eyes gazed into hers. His mask was long since discarded - he'd tossed it away in his pursuit of her.

"Dance with me, Sabrina," he murmured, hearing the music.

"Kay," Sabrina complied, looking completely charmed. "And for the record, this is me swooning. Got it, fairyboy?"

Puck grinned. "Got it," he said, guiding her around in a slow, steady circle. "And it's Fairy _King, _remember?" He gave her his own charming smile.

"Sorry, Fairyboy forever," Sabrina teased, eyes shining as she looked up at him. "Besides, didn't you JUST pull a prank on me a week ago?"

Puck did his best to look innocent as he lightly stroked her back through the material of her gown. "There's no age limit on pranks," he said.

She rolled her eyes, then leaned her head on his shoulder, letting herself enjoy their dance. "So how long is this mature attitude you have going to last?"

"How long do you want it to last?" Puck murmured. "Considering the reactions that I'm getting from you, I just might have to keep it up for awhile."

"At least 'til the end of the night?" she asked.

"I can do that," he said, his voice low in a promise.

Sabrina closed her eyes, feeling extremely glad they'd decided to go to the charity ball. It was like magic--and a pleasant, warm magic, not one that tingled and made her crave more. It was perfect.

Sabrina smiled to herself while they danced. It was so hard to tell sometimes when he was being serious and when he was being playful. On her sixteenth birthday, he'd gotten her worked up, thinking he was planning on proposing. Then, in front of her family and friends, he had gotten down on one knee... and asked if she would please stop snoring so loud when she snuck into his room and spent the night.

Cory had laughed his little butt off, but Henry and especially Sabrina had not been too thrilled. Sabrina had ended up grounded for two months--two whole months of new car and no driving.

When the song ended, Sabrina looked up at Puck, wondering if he was looking at her. Puck was indeed looking at her, and he had a smile on his face as he did so.

He could practically see the thoughts turning in her head, and suppressed the urge to chuckle. He enjoyed keeping her on her toes, always wondering what he would do next - but that night, at that moment, all he wanted to do was hold her. No ulterior moments.

"I love you, Sabrina," he said simply, speaking the words as the last note of the song faded.

Sabrina's cheeks colored. "I love you too, Fairyb-..." a grin curved her lips. "Fairy King."

*********

William Charming whistled to himself as he walked the now empty hallways of his mansion. The party had been over for at least half an hour, and he was taking it upon himself to make sure nothing was out of place. In his opinion, the charity ball had been a smashing success with the Everafter community, and they'd raised more than what had been expected. The best part had been that he hadn't had to take care of trick-or-treating children. He really had no patience for children that didn't belong to him.

Right before he made it back to the hall that would take him to his room, and also Snow, he paused.

A sound had come from the door next to him. He wasn't sure what had made it, but he knew it wasn't exactly the house settling.

"Probably some prank-pulling idiot," he muttered under his breath, before throwing the door open and flicking on the lights.

His brain tried to block out what he was seeing. At first he couldn't comprehend it. There was a pirate... seducing Sailor Moon?

One of his eyebrows felt like it was trying to escape his face, arching so high on his forehead.

"ACK!" Sabrina Grimm sat up on the bed, shoving the pirate off of her. The magic of the Masquerade had worn off, leaving them back in their regular costumes. Except Sailor Sabrina had no shirt on, and was desperately trying to pull a blanket over her bra...

And pieces of a pirate costume littered William Charming's floor.

"What in the name of..." William looked to Pirate-Puck. "WHAT ARE YOU BRATS DOING IN HERE?!"

Puck's eyes widened. "Holy crap!" he shouted, realizing what was happening. He didn't bother trying to cover up - he instead grabbed the blanket and helped Sabrina hide herself, because he wasn't willing to share that view with anyone. "What are you doing in here?!" His eye patch was perched on top of his head, and he was looking rather...ruffled. His shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open and off his shoulders, and the rest of his costume - save his pants - were scattered around.

"THIS IS MY HOME!" William yelled.

"WELL TURN AROUND, I DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!" Sabrina shouted back, fumbling to find one and yank it over her head. It was on backwards, and one of her odango-hair-buns had come out.

Then Sabrina realized who she was yelling at.

"...And please don't tell my parents about this," she squeaked.

"You have thirty seconds to remove all evidence that you EXIST from my home, before I do just that," William snapped at them.

Puck rolled off the bed and gathered up his clothes, not bothering to put most of them on. Then he rushed back to Sabrina. "Come on," he said, reaching for her hand. "Let's get out of here."

Sabrina had gathered her own things as well, tripping twice. They'd left her boots on for the kissing and heavy making out... And now she was paying for it. "Just fly us out the window!" she yelped, hearing William's countdown.

He was already down to ten.

Puck scooped her up into his arms and rushed for the window - which, by some pure stroke of luck, was already open. Holding on to Sabrina, he launched himself out and into the air, wings fluttering madly.

"Too close," he said. "That was waaay too close."

"I hate you so freaking much right now," she muttered, burying her face in his chest. After all, it had been HIS idea, and he'd talked her into it. No matter how much she'd actually enjoyed it…

"Pfft." Puck grinned as he flew for her car, hoping it was in the same place they'd left it. "You know you love me."

"..." Sabrina smiled, hiding it in his shirt._ 'Yeah. I know I do.'_

*********

**A/N:**

**Sky: zzZZZzzzzzZzZZZzZZZzzZzZzzzzz**

**Ayns: ZzzzzZzzZzzzZZzzzzzZZzzZZZzz**

P.S.

Sky: Okay so maybe it wasn't TOO steamy, but still enough for us to need to give a warning. ^^


End file.
